The storage and delivery of hydrogen under practical and safe conditions of temperature and pressure is arguably one of the greatest challenges facing the acceptance of hydrogen as an alternative fuel source for automotive propulsion, distributive energy, and industrial applications of the future. To achieve widest commercial acceptance, hydrogen storage systems may desirably exhibit relatively high volumetric and gravimetric capacity, relatively fast sorption kinetics at near ambient temperatures, and relatively high tolerance to recycling (i.e., charge and discharge cycles).